the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Lueisar Ynathwyn
Description A strikingly handsome elf of just under five and a half foot tall, Lueisar has a full head of amber hair that trails off into a long braid down his back. The remainder of his hair is spiked and held up by a headband. His blue eyes are clear and playful carrying an amiable tone to them. His face carries the typical elven angular features with a modest nose and thin lips that are generally curled into a michevious, playful smile. His body is lean and fit wearing a suit of grey studded leather armor under a green tunic and long maroon cloak. His boots are high and he wears fingerless black gloves granting him the ability to easily play an insturment. His hat is a piece of work, a wide-brimmed fedora with the right side of the brim permanently folded up to make it easier to draw a bow. Upon his tan leather belt is a large pouch to his right, a rapier to his left and a kukri to his back. A bow is usually slung over one shoulder and a quiver of arrows is generally found upon his back. Personality Being a worshiper of Alobal Lorfiril, Lueisar is one to partake in the finer things in life just to the point of excess. He enjoys pleasurable activites, particularly music, wine and women; though he would persue only female elves. He is a bit unpredictable, being quite smart and clever in his thinking, yet quick to make decisions and take action. When facing either a crowd of listeners durring a performance or an enemy on the battle field, he seeks to keep them in suspense as to his next action believing that surprise is the best advantage he can have. His rogue-like nature has kept him from persuing his family's honor seriously, he would rather persue his own fortune and fame. One habbit, rare for an elf, that he has picked up from spending time with humans is smoking tobacco. He keeps a pipe and pouch of tobacco handy on him at most times. History -The Ynathwyn family of elves were orriginally from Woodhelm. --Lueisar was born there and his parents tried to raise him to take over the bakery that his father managed, his mother being a superb baker of breads and confections, yet Lueisar had taken a different interest in life. His passion was music, he learned to sing and play any instrument he could find; his favorite instruments being of the stringed family, and his prefered instrument the harp. --Lueisar spent his days tending to minor things in the bakery and then his nights performing in the tavern to the many travelers that passed through town. He made good coin doing this and heard many tales of adventurers that gather treasure and artifacts. It soon became an obsession of his to do the same. --Lueisar began to once again practice the skills of bow and sword that he was taught when he was much younger. Choosing the rapier and the bow as his weapons he would spar with whoever he could; and hunt in the fields of friendly farmers not far from home. Soon he was quite adept at wielding his weapons. --Upon arriving in the city, he encountered Eva and Panatari. Category:Moon elves Category:Clerics of Alobal Lorfiril Category:Worshipers of Alobal Lorfiril